halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vlad Borysko
|death= |civid= |rank=*Admiral (formerly) |gender=Male |height=1.78 meters |weight= 93 kg |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Light brown |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era=* * |types= |notable= |affiliation=* (formerly) * }} Vlad Borysko was a former Admiral of the before he defected to the United Rebel Front. He was known for being headstrong, calculative and completely dedicated to fighting and eradicate the . This dedication to wipe out the aliens has been concluded to be the primary factor for his defection. Though he hates the Covenant species, he isn't above manipulating them and using them to his own or the URF's ends to achieve what he wants. By , he was a high ranking member of the URF and on ONI's high priority hit list. He oversaw the URF's operation to capture a UNSC , the UNSC Glyph of War. He hoped to sell the destroyer to pirates at On'Droell Station but was killed along with the rest of his rebel fleet near the station when he stumbled upon a large Dalkai fleet that had laid in ambush. Ironically, his theft of the Glyph of War and deal with the Kig-Yar pirates helped prepare the UNSC and their for the impending Dalkai attack which contributed to save millions of those he despised with all of his being. Biography Early years Vlad Borrysko was born and raised on the inner colony of New Moscow in the Helion Theta System in 2492. Borysko was born into a family of military folks. Both of his parents served in the Navy, though his mother resigned her position as captain when she became pregnant with Vlad and instead gain a job as a teacher in Interstellar Military Science at the Anosov Military Academy. Borrysko proved very intelligent and crafty at an early age, being evaluated to being two to tree years ahead of his age. He also exhibited the traits of a natural leader, a trait his mother was very proud of. Having seen his gifts to become a great leader some day, she schooled him in military matters, taught him how to use a gun and took him hunting when he was six years old in her spare time. Borrysko was also very stubborn at times, especially when he had set his mind on something. This was both a good thing and a problem as his stubbornness pushed him to be better than others but also got him into troubles as he also tried to push his ideas and thought onto those around him. Also became competitive, always striving to win, whatever the matter was. This in turn led to him being arrogant towards those he saw as inferior to himself. At age 13 his mother died in an armed robbery while shopping for groceries when she tried to disarm the armed robber. Borrysko took care of himself for next tree years as his father was still serving in the Navy and wouldn't return to New Moscow to take care of Borrysko. This led Vlad to foster a deep hatred for his father which he used to fuel his motivation for revenge against the man who had killed his mother. A few months after the death of his mother was the killer identified and arrested. The man was released for good behavior two years later but the now 15 year old Byrrysko didn't think that justice had been served to its fullest yet. Borrysko tracked down the killer to a rundown residential areal and broke into his home during the cover of the night. Here he found the killer with his wife and four year old daughter. Byrrysko shot and killed his mother's killer with her old service pistol and then proceeded to gun down the wife and child. Shocked by what he had just done, he went about making sure it looked like a robbery gone bad, taking cash and other valuable processions that the now dead family had in their home. Fleeing the scene before anyone would notice he made it back home and hid the things he had stolen. The Insurrections Human-Covenant War Post War and defection Legacy Personality Category:Insurrection Category:Insurrectionists